memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Jupiter
Jupiter (also known as Sol V) was the fifth and largest planet of the Sol system. The planet was noticeable for the Great Red Spot, its many moons, and bands of cloud layers. This gas giant was located near to the . ( ; ; ; ) Location The spatial coordinates in orbit of the inner moon Io were 23.17.46.11. ( ) In 2267, the position and orbital path of Jupiter were depicted on Chart 14A: The Sol System, stored in the library computer. The chart was scanned by the probe Nomad in Auxiliary Control. ( , production art) In the mid-2270s, after one point eight hours from launch in Earth orbit, the Enterprise traveling at warp point five reached the Jovian system. The ship, staying close to the planet, passed through the system. Later, a star chart that labeled the location of Jupiter in a neighborhood of astronomical objects, stored in the Enterprise library computer, was scanned by V'ger. ( , production art) File:Earth solar system, The changeling.jpg|The position and orbital path of Jupiter on "Chart 14A: The Solar System" File:Star chart - Sol, Jupiter, K'ushui.jpg|Sol and Jupiter among other nearby astronomical objects History Before the invention of the telescope, Humans had discovered this planet in the night sky. ( , okudagram) In the late 1970s, this planet was surveyed by Pioneer 11, which discovered the planet's magnetic field and magnetosphere. ( , okudagram) , the original source for the information was from Pioneer: First to Jupiter, Saturn, and Beyond (NASA Publication SP-446, 1980).|According to the Star Fleet Medical Reference Manual, (p. 17) Humans discovered dilithium in 2049 on the "fifth moon of Jupiter", which would be Io by today's numbering.}} In 2143, the NX-Alpha was destroyed near Jupiter shortly after breaking the warp 2 barrier. By 2151, Jupiter Station in orbit of Jupiter served as a repair facility to Earth Starfleet and the Earth Cargo Service. ( , et al.) That year, Charles Tucker III planned to take up to warp 4.5 once the ship had passed Jupiter. ( ) In 2257, the Klingon fleet passed through the Jovian system on its way towards Earth. Later, on a course to , the passed through the system, flying close to Jupiter. ( ) In 2259 of the alternate reality, the was launched from the Io Facility, a spacedock in orbit of the moon Io. ( ) A close-up image of Jupiter was contained in the library computer aboard the . This image was flashed on a viewscreen when the Talosians scanned the Enterprise computer in 2254. ( ) According to Arex, the cosmic cloud encountered by the in 2269 was twice the diameters of Jupiter, Saturn, and Neptune in size. ( ) In the 2270s, the Enterprise flew past Jupiter on its way to intercept V'ger. ( ) By the early 24th century a shuttle route had been established "from Jupiter to Saturn and back, once a day, every day," know as "the Jovian Run." Both Edward Jellico and Geordi La Forge used to pilot shuttles on this route early in their Starfleet careers. ( ) In 2367, Jupiter Outpost 92 reported visual contact of a Borg cube at 12:13. ( ) According to a sarcastic remark by Lewis Zimmerman, tours of the lava flows on Jupiter's third moon were popular by 2377. ( ) , a small asteroid. If Zimmerman's remark was intended as a reference to Jupiter's volcanically active first moon Io, the order of Jovian satellites must have changed by the 24th century.}} File:NX alpha destruction.jpg|The destruction of NX-Alpha near Jupiter in 2143 File:Moons of jupiter 3, tmp.jpg|The USS Enterprise traveling past Jupiter in the 2270s File:JupiterStation.jpg|Jupiter Station in 2377 Appendices Background information According to the , Jupiter has a "equatorial diameter of 142,700 kilometers, and it orbits its sun at about 778 million kilometers." Additionally, the classified Jupiter as a class J planet. A painting seen in several episodes aboard the was originally created by Rick Sternbach to illustrate a (non-''Trek'') science fiction story called "The Anvil of Jove". As such, it depicts a plane-like craft tethered to a balloon, cruising the atmosphere of Jupiter. set decorations mention the Jupiter Mining Corporation, which may be associated with this planet. The chart of Sol/Jupiter in relation to nearby astronomical objects seen in was taken from page T0:02:07:02 of the Star Fleet Technical Manual by Franz Joseph. According to Star Trek: Star Charts (Pgs. 22, "United Federation of Planets I"), Jupiter was classified as a J-class planet. This planet was a charter member of the United Federation of Planets in 2161. Jupiter is one of the planets seen in the opening sequence of beside the Earth, Luna, Sol, and Saturn, shortly before the Enterprise-D started its exploration of the unknown space. External links * * * cs:Jupiter de:Jupiter es:Jupiter fr:Jupiter it:Giove ja:木星 nl:Jupiter Category:Planets Category:Sol system